Les interviews de dobbymcl
by dobbymcl
Summary: Je me suis reconvertie journaliste et ça a donné un gros délire où presque tous les personnages du monde merveilleux de Harry Potter vont passer. Premier chapitre Helga
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer : Même si c'est un pur délire rien n'est à moi mais à la talentueuse Rowling.**

**Merci à Octo et Lemon deliquescence pour m'encourager et m'aider dans ce projet.**

Dmcl : Quelle est l'origine de votre prénom ?

HelP : Helga veut dire pieuse et c'est un prénom d'origine germanique. Les Helga ont "le sens des responsabilités", elles sont "équilibrées, influentes et compatissantes" et elles rêvent d'avoir une famille.

Dmcl : Et qu'en est-il de votre famille ?

HelP : Ma famille était une famille de marchands sorciers. Ils allaient de villages en villages pour vendre tout ce dont les sorciers avaient besoin. je suivais mon père enfant, mais c'était dangereux, il fallait se cacher des moldus si on voulait pas finir brulé.  
Je me souviens qu'une fois, mon père et moi avons assisté au procès d'une sorcière, et je dois dire, que les moldus sont étranges. Parfois ils ne réfléchissent pas mais la sorcière s'en est sortie parce que les moldus ne sachant pas si elle était une sorcière ou un canard l'ont jetée à l'eau. Comme son animagus était un poisson elle a survécu.

Dmcl : Hum cette histoire me dit quelque chose. Ils ont du en parler quelque part dans un livre d'histoire. C'est quand même pratique d'être animagus, non ?

HelP : Oui sauf quand votre animagus est un chaton ça sert à rien.

Dmcl : Votre animagus est donc un chaton ?

HelP : Je n'ai pas dis ça !!! N'oubliez pas jeune moldue que mon animal fétiche est un blaireau.

Dmcl : Votre animagus est donc un blaireau.

HelP : Peut-être ou peut-être pas. J'ai toujours tenu secret mon animagus alors ce n'est pas à vous jeune moldue que je vais le dévoiler, même si vous êtes de ma maison.

Dmcl : Même les autres fondateurs ne connaissent pas votre animagus ?

Help : Il se pourrait que l'un d'entre eux le connaisse ou peut-être pas. J'ai jamais été très douée pour lancer les sorts d'oubliette.

Dmcl : Quels sorts maîtrisez-vous le mieux ?

HelP : Les sorts de nettoyage, les sorts de guérison. J'étais la Madame Pomfresh de l'époque. Les sorts d'euphorie car j'aime rendre les gens joyeux quand ils sont tristes. Je sais aussi lancer des sorts pour faire grandir les plantes plus vites mais mieux vaut ne pas faire comme Rowena.

Dmcl : Qu'a donc fait Rowena Serdaigle ?

HelP : Elle a pulvériser ma première serre en jetant trop de sorts de croissances aux plantes qui se trouvaient dedans.

Dmcl : Vous avez donc reconstruit la serre ?

HelP : C'est Godric qui l'a reconstruite mais cet idiot avait laissé son lion dedans. Il a mangé toutes les plantes.

Dmcl : Un lion qui mange des plantes, ça existe vraiment ?

HelP : Normalement non mais celui de Godric a mangé mas plantes. j'ai esayé de lui faire manger de la viande, il a jamais voulu. Il revenait toujours mangé mes plantes alors avec Godric on lui a installé une serre pour lui tout seul.

Dmcl : Pour résumer Rowena a fait explosé vos serres, le lion de Godric a mangé vos plantes et Salazar n'a causé aucun dommage à vos plantes ?

HelP : Oh si, il s'est battu avec une plante qui l'a mordu finalement. Du coup il a crié pendant des heures et a lancé des sorts de son invention un peu partout. Résultat la deuxième serre de Poudlard a également été détruite.  
Heureusement que les cuisines n'ont jamais été détruites.

Dmcl : Votre réputation de cuisinière émérite est-elle vraie ?

HelP : Elle est parfaitement justifiée.

Dmcl : Oh misère !!! Et moi qui déteste cuisiner je ne fais vraiment pas honneur à ma maison.

HelP : Je vous plains jeune moldue. La cuisine est un art utile et vous pourrez prendre soin de votre moitié d'orange si vous apprenez à cuisiner.

Dmcl : Désolée mais n'essayez pas de me convertir, vous perdez votre temps. Dites-moi plutôt de quel Fondateur étiez- vous la plus proche.

HelP : Cela dépend. Rowena était une amie proche mais elle était trop occupée à écrire des traités de magie. Godric était comme un frère pour moi mais il réfléchissait pas avant de faire les choses. J'étais tout le temps derrière lui à réparer ses bêtises. La seule chose que j'ai pas pu éviter c'est qu'il s'acoquine avec Salazar si vous voyez ce que je veux dire jeune moldue.

Dmcl : Vous faites allusion au couple qu'ils forment ?

HelP : Oui jeune moldue.

Dmcl : Et vous avez-vous été en couple avec Sal ?

HelP : Moi en couple avec ce satané Sal qui n'arrêtait pas de détruire mes serres, qui n'aimait pas mes recettes de cuisine et qui a planqué un Basilic sous le chateau alors que je déteste les reptiles. Vous voulez rire !!! Je ne dis pas qu'il ne me plaisait pas, que je ne l'aimais pas, mais la seule fois où cet imbécile a été gentil avec moi c'est quand il m'a surprise en écureuil.

Dmcl : Votre animagus est donc un écureuil.

HelP : Oui (fait Helga en baillant)

Dmcl : Je vois que vous êtes fatiguée nous allons donc arrêter là cette interwiew. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrez noble fondatrice.

HelP : Cela a été un plaisir aussi pour moi jeune moldue 

Les infos sur le prénom Helga on été trouvée par votre journaliste préféré sur ce lien .3?search=helga&…

La sorcière que l'on jette dans la flotte pour savoir si c'est une sorcière ou un canard (et si elle flotte) est tirée d'un film anglais. Si vous me trouvez le titre que j'accepte en anglais ou en français (et le nom du réalisateur) je vous écris un OS. Allez, je vous garantis que c'est facile mais si vous voulez un indice j'en ai en réserve. 


	2. Miss Bimbo

**Rien n'est à moi mais à Madame Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec son univers.**

Merci à Lemon deliquescence et à Octo de m'avoir encouragée à publier ce délire. Merci à Octo d'être citée dans cette interview.

Après Helga Poufsouffle aujord'hui voici l'interview de Miss Bimbo la Poufsouffle écervelée qui court après Sirius Black_._ Avant de rencontrer ce personnage particulier vous devez savoir qu'elle est très jolie et elle le sait mais très bête et elle le sait pas. Physiquement, je vous laisse le soin de l'imaginer comme vous voulez.  
Elle est souvent vêtue trop court. Pour l'interviewer je lui ai fais croire que Sirius serait présent. Ce qui est absolument faux car Sirius est actuellement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec octo. Miss Bimbo m'a donc jeté un regard au bord des larmes quand elle a vu que son prince charmant n'était pas là.

Dmcl : Bonjour Miss Bimbo est-ce-que ça va ?

MissB : Où est Sirius ? Je croyais qu'il serait là ?

Dmcl : Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Il sera en retard.

MissB : C'est pas une fille au moins ?

Dmcl : Non. Pas du tout, absolument pas.

Miss B : Bon commence ton interview que j'aille retrouver Sirius !!!

Dmcl : Ok, est-ce-que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te promènes avec un filet de pêche, un filet à papillon, et un lasso ? Tu comptes aller chasser un ronflak cornu ?

Miss B : Euh non, c'est pour attraper Sirinouchet avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. D'ailleurs c'est quoi un ronflak cornu ?

Dmcl : Euh oublies ça, j'ai fais un hors-sujet . Revenons à toi, tu en es à combien de tentatives pour attraper Sirius ?

Miss B : Beaucoup parce que beaucoup, beaucoup trop de pimbêches lui courent après.

Dmcl : C'est pas faux. Et tu penses y arriver un jour à l'attraper ton beau Gryffondor ?

Miss B : Evidemment, je suis intelligente et jolie MOI !!!

Dmcl : Tu as déjà approché Sirius Black de près ?

Miss B : Oui une fois, je l'ai percuté dans un couloir de Poudlard. Je voulais l'embrasser mais j'ai pas eu le temps

Dmcl : Est-ce-que tu as déjà tenté d'attraper quelqu'un d'autres que Sirius Black ?

Miss B : Bien sur que non. Personne n'arrive à la hauteur de Sirius Black.

Dmcl : Quels sont tes autres loisirs à part essayer d'attraper Sirius Black ?

Miss B : Rêver que Sirius Black m'embrasse et qu'il...

Dmcl : Hum c'est bon je crois que j'ai compris l'idée Miss Bimbo. Est-ce-que tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à Sirius Black ?

Miss B : Bien sur que oui. Sirius est tout pour moi, je l'ai dans la peau.

Dmcl : C'est embêtant qu'il ne t'aime pas alors...

Miss B : QU EST CE QUE TU RACONTES ESPECE DE JOURNALISTE MINABLE BIENS SUR QUE SI IL M AIME MON SIRIUS !!!

Dmcl: Te mets pas en colère, c'est juste que Sirius il aime Octo.

Miss B : C EST PAS VRAI TU MENS ET D ABORD CEST QUI OCTO QUE J AILLE LUI REFAIRE SON PORTRAIT MOI

Dmcl : Je te déconseille vivement cette initiative car elle héberge Salazar Serpentard dans sa tête.

Miss B : JE M EN FICHE SIRIUS EST A MOI ET PAS A...

Et m... Miss Bimbo vient de sucomber à une crise cardiaque. Je vous jure que, j'ai pas fait exprès donc : je laisse à mes lecteurs dévoués le soin de se débarrasser du corps.


	3. Hannah Abbot

**Rien n'est à moi mais à Madame Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec son univers. **

**Dobby et ses interviews le retour.**

**Après les serres d'Helga, puis le lasso de Miss Bimbo, voici les nattes d'Hannah Abbot.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et que je vous arracherai au moins un sourire. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier mais** **sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai eu une grosse crise d'inspiration.**

Toujours dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, votre journaliste préférée, adorée, adulée (car vous m'aimez gros comme ça n'est-ce-pas ?) a décidé aujourd'hui d'interviewer Hannah Abbot, la Préfète des Poufsouffle. Seulement y a un petit souci.

Comment poser des questions à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là puisque Hannah Abbot est en retard. Viendra-t-elle ou pas ? Lassée d'attendre, je me lève de mon confortable fauteuil et je sors de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, résolue à trouver Hannah ou bien soit à interroger quelqu'un d'autre. Je sors une pièce de ma poche. Si elle tombe sur pile, je cherche Hannah. Si elle tombe sur face je soumets à mes questions indiscrètes la première personne que je croise.

La pièce étant tombée sur pile, j'ai cherché la Préfète des Poufsouffle que j'ai trouvée au septième étage avec un gros chat roux dans les bras. Gênée, en m'apercevant Hannah a rougi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'avait complètement oubliée.

HA : « Désolé Madame Dmcl mais Abracadabra s'était sauvé.

Dmcl : Abracadabra, c'est pas un peu long pour un nom de chat ?

HA : Pas du tout puisque la plupart du temps je l'appelle Abra, mais quand il part je crie son nom entier aux quatre coins de Poudlard. »

Comme par hasard, à ce moment là, le gros chat roux se sauve et Hannah s'écrie : « Abracadabra reviens ! Reviens ici ! » et descend les escaliers en courant après son chat. Evidemment si je veux faire mon interview, je suis obligée de poursuivre Hannah.

Le dit, Abracadabra court beaucoup plus vite que nous, et les escaliers mobiles de Poudlard n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, on a donc perdu le chat. Alors, c'est une Hannah essoufflée, et assise par terre contre un mur qui consent enfin à se laisser interroger.

Dmcl : Ce chat fugueur, tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

HA : Depuis que je suis à Poudlard mais il est épuisant. Il tient pas en place, il s'enfuit dix fois par jour. Il est pire qu'un Gryffondor.

Dmcl : Ha bon ! Pourquoi ?

HA : Parce que Dmcl, les Gryffondor sont toujours en mouvement, ils ne tiennent jamais en place.

Dmcl : Et les Poufsouffle ?

HA : Nous les Pousouffle, on est bien plus tranquille. On n' aime pas se faire remarquer inutilement, excepté, Zacharias Smith, ce stupide coupeur de nattes.

Dmcl : Hein ? C'est le scoop du jour ça ! Zacharias Smith est un coupeur de nattes ?

HA : Oui, il a essayé de couper les miennes plus de vingt fois mais il n'a pas encore réussi.

Dmcl : Parce que tu l'as en empêché ?

HA : Non, les quinze première fois, c'est Abracadabra qui s'est occupé de défendre mes « zolies nattes ». Il a rugi comme un lion, il a sorti ses griffes comme un tigre et il a réglé son compte à Zacharias Smith.

Dmcl : Finalement, il sert à quelque chose ce chat.

HA : Oui.

Dmcl : Et les autres fois qui a sauvé tes nattes ?

HA : Susan Bones. Par solidarité féminine avec moi. Elle a crié à quatre reprises sur Zacharias Smith, mais à la vingtième fois, elle l'a giflé.

Dmcl : Quoi ? Une Poufsouffle qui gifle un autre Poufsouffle ! Deuxième scoop du jour. Et la vingt-et-unième fois ? Qui a protégé tes nattes ?

HA : Ho, un Gryffondor !

Dmcl : Un gryffondor ! Neville Londubat non ?

HA : Hein ? Oui c'est ça mais comment tu le sais ?

Dmcl : Parce que je le sais.

HA : C'est Neville qui te l'a dit ? Pourtant c'est curieux, il n'est pas comme les autres Gryffondor.

Dmcl : Ha bon ! Pourquoi ?

HA : Il tient plus en place qu'eux, il est plus calme, et il a sauvé mes nattes. Il avait l'air pas content du tout que Zacharias Smith veuille couper mes si mignonnes petites nattes.

Dmcl : Il t'a parlé depuis ?

HA : Heu… Non. Bizarrement, il s'est sauvé aussi vite qu'Abracadabra à chaque fois qu'il m'a vue. Tu crois qu'il est fâché ?

Dmcl : Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il t'aime bien ?

HA : Hein ? T'es sure ?

Je m'apprête à répondre à Hannah mais je n'en ai pas le temps, parce qu'à ce moment là, Neville arrive avec Abracadabra dans ses bras. Croyez-moi, des milliers d'anges passent, aussi silencieusement que possible, pour ne pas déranger Neville et Hannah. Regard bleu et lunaire de chouette contre regard gris vert et rieur, plein de remerciements muets, parce que qu'Abracadabra est revenu.

Et moi dans tout ça ? Je m'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds, et quelques mètres plus loin, je sors ma pièce de ma poche. Pile, encore un Poufsouffle, ou face, la première personne que je croise...

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, et maintenant les amis, sachez que j'ai décidé de vous donner le pouvoir pour le prochains chapitre.**

**C'est à dire que c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez que, la pièce tombe sur pile et que j'interroge encore un Poufsouffle, ou bien tombe sur face ****et que, je me consacre à n'importe qui sauf un élève jaune et noir. **

**Sachant que il me reste encore au moins 6 élèves à interroger dans cette maison + le Professeur Chourave et le Moine Gras.**

**Bien sur, si vous me proposez chacun un perso différent, je ferais selon mes préférences et mon inspiration. Sinon, je ferais à la majorité si il y a un perso qui l'emporte sur tous les autres.**


	4. Fred et Georges

**Rien n'est à moi mais à Madame Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec son univers. **

**Voici ma quatrième interview qui n'est pas ma préférée. Je suis désolée de cette longue attente, mais je manquais d'idées.**

**C'est à Bubus49, une de mes revieweuses sur un autre site que vous devez ce nouveau chapitre. C'est aussi, à elle que vous devez le choix des jumeaux.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Après avoir laissé Hannah et Neville, votre journaliste préférée, s'en est allée à l'aventure dans Poudlard. Cherchant qui je pourrais interroger, j'ai aperçu Susan Bones et Zacharias Smith mais il se disputaient trop. J'ai donc passé mon chemin. Il faisait beau j'ai continué vers le parc de Poudlard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y arriver.

Quand on aperçoit contre un mur, les jumeaux Weasley en train de rire, alors que Théodore Nott perd son calme et leur hurle dessus, on se doit de s'approcher si on est une bonne journaliste.

TN : Qu'est-ce-qui vous est passé par la tête bande de CRETINS !

FW : Mais mon petit Théo ne t'énerves pas, c'est pour ton bien qu'on a fait ça.

GW : C'est pour que l'intello que tu es, lâche un peu ses bouquins, sinon on va finir par te confondre avec Hermione et…

FW : Toi aussi tu risques d'être surnommé Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

DMCL : Je comprends rien, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

TN : Y a rien à comprendre, ces idiots de jumeaux m'ont renversé dessus une potion, qui fait que depuis ce matin, chaque fille que je croise a envie de m'embrasser.

Les jumeaux sont davantage hilares à chaque nouveau pic de colère de Théodore Nott. Aussi curieuse qu'une Gryffondor, je m'apprête à leur demander pourquoi ils ont fait ça, parce que faut le reconnaître c'est pas sympa pour Théo.

Sauf que je n'en ai pas le temps puisque Lavande Brown est arrivée en gloussant, « Théooooooooooooooooooo, ne me fuis plus, embrasse-moi ! ». Celui-ci a été obligé de s'enfuir, poursuivi par une Lavande Brown acharnée.

Je suis sidérée, comment les jumeaux ont pu faire ça à mon Serpentard préféré ? C'est ce que je demande à Fred qui me répond :

FW : Mais je suis Georges

GW : Et moi Fred

FW : Je suis Feorges

GW : Et moi Gred

DMCL : C'est pas drôle, je n'ai pas envie de rire, je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas d'explication.

FW : Tu entends Feorges, elle énervée la petite journaliste.

DMCL : JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE

GW : on devrait lui donner notre potion calmante.

DMCL : Hum, non merci. Je pense que je peux m'en passer, je préfèrerai savoir qui sont vos cobayes à blagues préférés ?

FW : He bien, ça dépend de notre humeur du jour.

GW : Parfois Ron, parfois Ginny.

FW : Souvent les Serpentard.

DMCL : Presque toujours les Serpentard, j'ai l'impression.

FW : Mais non. On aime bien embêter les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle aussi mais…

GW : Les Serpentard c'est plus fort que nous, on ne peut pas s'en empêcher…

FW : C'est tellement drôle de leur faire perdre leur calme.

DMCL : Et les filles ? Vous les embêtez, plus ou moins, que les garçons ?

GW : Fred aime bien agacer Angélina ces temps-ci.

FW : C'est pas vrai.

GW : Si c'est vrai, et plus elle crie après toi, plus t'es content.

DMCL : C'est une preuve d'amour originale que de harceler celle que l'on aime avec des blagues.

FW : Je n'aime pas Angélina, je lui fais des blagues, juste parce que c'est rigolo.

GW : Bien sur. Alors pourquoi tu rougis quand tu parles d'elle ?

FW : Et toi ? Pourquoi tu rougis quand Katie Bell te regarde ?

GW : Je rougis pas ! Enfin si, peut-être un peu, mais pas autant que toi, quand tu parles d'Angélina.

DMCL : Les jumeaux Weasley sont amoureux… Les jumeaux Weasley sont amoureux…Les jumeaux Weasley sont amoureux…

FW : Heu, je crois qu'on lui a un peu trop renversé de potion de babillage.

GW : C'est possible mais elle aura retrouvé son état normal pour sa prochaine interview.

**C'est court mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions d'interview surtout n'hésitez pas à me les donner.**


	5. Course poursuite

**Voici ma cinquième interview, qui pour ne pas changer, est du grand n'importe quoi. Une fois de plus, je ne fais que m'amuser avec des personnages qui ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. Quand à l'idée de la course poursuite entre les trois personnages principaux du chapitre, elle m'a été inspirée par ma fidèle revieweuse sur HPF, Bubus49. Merci à elle, je lui dédie ce chapitre, elle l'a bien mérité.**

**Course poursuite**

Encore étourdie par la potion de babillage des jumeaux Weasley, j'erre au hasard des couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche d'une pauvre âme à interviewer. Soudain, j'entends des pleurs mais je ne vois personne qui pleure. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lève la tête et c'est là que j'aperçois la Dame Grise qui sanglote, flottant dans l'air, au-dessus de moi.

Voyant que je l'observe, elle se sauve aussi vite qu'elle peut, mais je suis tenace et je la suis. En digne journaliste, curieuse de tout, et surtout de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je veux savoir pourquoi la Dame Grise pleure.

Dmcl : Attendez, attendez ! S'il vous plait, dîtes-moi pourquoi vous pleurez.

Agacée de me voir toujours derrière elle, elle cesse de fuir et répond en pleurant toutes ses larmes de fantôme : « Peeves ne m'aime plus. Il m'ignore et ne me jette plus de bouteilles d'encre.

Dmcl : Hein ? Si j'ai bien compris vous considérez que, jeter des bouteilles d'encre à la figure de quelqu'un, est une preuve d'amour.

Dame Grise : C'est une absolue et irrémédiable preuve d'amour. Sauf que cet abruti de Peeves, maintenant c'est à Mimi qu'il les lance les bouteilles d'encre. Et plus à , bhou hou hou…

Laissant, la Dame Grise s'en aller au loin, inonder Poudlard de ses larmes, je me décide à interroger Mimi Geignarde. C'est en me dirigeant vers ses célèbres toilettes que j'aperçois venir à moi un étrange trio. En tête, il y a le fantôme que je cherche, Mimi geiganrde donc, poursuivie par Sybille Trelawney, elle-même coursée par Albus Dumbledore. J'essaie courageusement d'attraper Mimi car je dois l'interviewer mais ce satané fantôme me file entre les doigts.

Sybille, juste derrière, me dépasse en criant : « ! Rends-moi mon châle ! » Albus me passe également devant, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour me signer un autographe, et crie : « Sybille ! Rendez-moi mon déluminateur. »

Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis censée faire quoi ? Rester là, sur le bord de la route ? ! C'est hors de question, donc je me mets à courir derrière Albus, bien décidée, à tirer cette affaire au clair. C'est après de multiples tours et détours, au pas de course dans tout Poudlard, que notre course poursite prend fin, parce que Mimi s'est cognée dans un mur.

Sybille a percuté Mimi, Albus a foncé sur la prof de Divination, et moi sur le plus grand sorcier du monde. On est tous là, les uns sur les autres, mais rapide comme l'éclair je me relève, et là je me transforme en beuglante humaine. « IL SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! SI VOUS M EXPLIQUEZ PAS CE QUI SE PASSE IMMEDIATEMENT JE VOUS JETTE UN SORT ! »

Mimi, Albus et Sybille me regardent impressionnés, jusqu'à ce que cet insupportable fantôme ne me ricane au nez : « Pour ça il faudrait que tu aies une baguette !

Dmcl : Quand j'aurais une baguette, t'inquiètes pas, je me retiendrais pas pour t'envoyer un sort.

Mimi : Sauf que t'es même pas une sorcière, pauvre moldue, alors faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux avoir une baguette.

Dmcl : Et toi, stupide fantôme, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi, alors que dans les livres t'es censée pleurer, geindre, râler dans tes toilettes, tu cours dans tout Poudlard avec un châle du Professeur Trelawney sur les épaules.

Professeur Trelawney : Parce que c'est une voleuse.

Mimi : Non ! C'est pour Peeves, il m'aime ! Il m'aime… Parce que c'est à moi qu'il lance des bouteilles d'encre maintenant. Alors je dois être belle pour lui.

Professeur Trelawney : Sauf que moi, sans mon châle je me sens nue. Puisque c'est vous l'auteur de ces bêtises, dîtes-lui, je vous en supplie de me rendre mon châle.

Albus Dumledore : Et moi, Sybille, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon déluminateur.

Dmcl : Bonne intervention Monsieur Dumbledore. Pourquoi, Professeur Trelawney, vous avz pris le déluminateur du Directeur.

Professeur Trelawney : Pour éteindre la lumière.

Dmcl : Eteindre la lumière ? Mais pourquoi ?

Mimi : Parce que cette sotte femme prétend avoir vu dans sa boule de cristal, qu'elle devait épouser Severus Snape.

Professeur Trelawney : je ne prétends pas l'avoir vu, fantôme idiot, JE L AI VU ! Excusez-moi, mais je n'aime pas que l'on doute de mes prévisions.

Dmcl : Je comprends et je ne mets pas vos prévisions en doute mais Severus Snape, est-il d'accord pour vous épouser ?

Mimi : Bien sur que non ! Qui voudrait épouser une femme comme elle ? Elle est complètement folle et ces prédictions ne sont jamais exactes.

Professeur Trelawney : Stupide fantôme, remets encore une fois mes visions en doute et je te garantis que…

Albus Dumbledore : Allons… Allons Sybille calmez-vous, Mimi ne dit ça que pour plaisanter.

Dmcl : Est-ce-que ça vous gêne beaucoup que le Professeur Trelawney vous ait pris votre déluminateur.

Albus Dumbledore : Bien sur que ça me gêne. Comment je vais faire pour effrayer Minerva maintenant ? Parce que vous n'imaginez pas comment c'est drôle de suivre Minerva en douce, d'éteindre les lumières, et de la voir se précipiter dans vos bras quand vous les rallumer, en vous criant de ne plus recommencer parce qu'elle a peur de l'obscurité.

Dmcl : En effet, j'avoue que ça doit être drôle.

Professeur Trelawney : Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche, je garde le déluminateur pour moi.

Albus Dumbledore : Sybille ! S'il vous-plait !

Professeur Trelawney : Non. J'en ai besoin pour approcher Severus Snape de près. Je lui ai dit que je devais l'épouser, mais il ne fait que fuir. Alors quand je l'aurais coincé dans une oièce, que j'aurais éteint la lumière et que je l'aurais embrassé, c'est sur, il voudra m'épouser.

Mimi : Pmfff ! Elle rêve, elle rêve… mais ça m'étonnerait. Peeves m'aura épousé avant qu'elle ne soit mariée.

Professeur Trelawney : T'es encore là toi ? Je t'avais oubliée. Rends-moi mon châle !

« Non », répond, Mimi avant de se sauver. Aussitôt, le professeur de Divination se lance à sa poursuite.

« Excusez-moi, j'aurais bien voulu vous accorder davantage de mon temps, mais je dois récupérer mon déluminateur. Et sur ces paroles, le célébrissime Albus Dumbledore court après l'excentrique voyante, pendant que je murmure : « Pas grave Professeur Dumbledore, on la refera votre interview. »

C'est alors que je m'apprête à quitter le couloir où je suis, qu'une voix autoritaire dans mon dos me dit : « Hey vous la moldue ! Puisque vous avez interviewé le portrait d'Helga, vous pouvez bien en faire autant avec moi. » Je me retourne pour voir qui m'interpelle ainsi et là je vois…

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je devrais normalement vous faire attendre moins longtemps pour le sixième chapitre, parce que je sais qui est ma prochaine victime.**


	6. Salazar Serpentard

**Voici ma sixième interview qui a comme victime de mes interviews, le grand, vénérable et sublime Salazar. J'espère que tout son fan club ne m'en voudra pas de ce qu'il subit ici.**

**Disclaimer : C'est à JKR à la base, ce merveilleux univers. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

Je vois Salazar Serpentard, ou plutôt son portrait qui me demande à moi, une insignifiante moldue de l'interviewer. Très bien, puisque c'est ce que le grand, le vénérable Salazar désire, je ne vais pas me gêner.

Dmcl : Bien, veuillez me dire qui de Helga ou Godric aimiez-vous le plus ?

Sal : Pourquoi choisir, pourquoi préférer ? J'aimais les deux. Helga pour sa naïveté, et Godric pour ses caprices de gamin. L'un comme l'autre me faisait rire.

Dmcl : Il paraît qu'Helga Poufsouffle , vous a lancé un Oubliette, vous souvenez-vous alors quel était son animagus ?

Sal : Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Helga était un animagus écureuil.

Dmcl : Ce quiv eut dire qu'elle a raté son sortilège ?

Sal : Evidemment, elle m'aimait trop pour le réussir. Je crois même qu'elle a fait exprès de le rater. C'est typique d'Helga, elle menaçait mais elle restait toujours gentille.

Dmcl : Je vois. Elle aboyait mais elle ne mordait pas. Et Godric ?

Sal : Godric pouvait être très colérique, alors oui, il est fort probable qu'il m'ait mordu une ou deux fois mais je ne vous dirais pas quand, comment et où. ( NDA : En fait Salazar a voulu lui lancer un sort alors Godric l'a mordu. J'espère que vous n'imaginiez pas autre chose bandes de pervers.)

Dmcl : Est-ce vrai que vous avez détruit à plusieurs reprises les serres d'Helga ?

Sal : En effet et je ne le regrette pas car c'est la faute de Helga. Elle aimait trop ses plantes. Elle leur parlait, leur chantait des berceuses, et moi, elle me criait après parce que je volais ses noisettes.

Dmcl : Comme c'est mignon, vous étiez jaloux des plantes d'Helga.

Sal : Je n'étais pas jaloux. Je ne comprenais pas, et je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi elle passait des heures, en compagnie de filets du diable et autres géraniums dentus. C'est dangereux, ces plantes là.

Dmcl : Etla Basilic ? C'est vraiment vous qui l'avez crée ?

Sal : Un Basilic ? J'ai crée un Basilic moi ? C'est curieux, je n'en ai pas souvenance. Finalement, peut-être que Helga l'a réussi son sort d'Oubliette.

Dmcl : Impossible. Vous faites exprès de ne plus vous en rappeler parce que vous ne voulez pas expliquer vos erreurs.

Sal : Enfin, voyons Mademoiselle ! ne soyez pas vexée ! Je vous en supplie revenez ! puisque je vous dis que je m'en souviens plus pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas.

Dmcl : Quelque chose me dit que vous mentez ! Et c'est ridicule, je suis sure que vous vous en rappelez très bien de votre basilic. C'est juste que vous ne voulez pas, avouer à quel point vous l'aimiez. Vous ne voulez pas que l'on sache que vous l'avez nourri quand il était malade, ni que tout le monde soit au courant que vous jouiez à la balle avec lui. Parce que le grand, le vénérable Salazar Serpentard, ça gâcherait sa réputation de mage noir, de savoir qu'il était gâteux devant un bébé Basilic.

Sal : Puisque vous connaissez tout de moi et de mon Basilic, mon petit bébé, pourquoi vous m'interrogez.

Dmcl : Parce que j'aurais bien voulu, que vous, le fier Salazar Serpentard, vous reconnaissiez sans mauvaise foi avoir aimé quelqu'un.. Même s'il s'agit d'un bébé Basilic, d'une femme trop naïve ou de l'immature Godric. Pour le Basilic, il est mort, jamais plus vous ne pourrez vous occuper de lui. Pour Helga, pour Godric, vous pouvez toujours courir dire à leur portrait que vous les aimez.

Sal : Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai quitté Poudlard, je suis fâché avec eux depuis si longtemps, qu'ils vont forcément me rire au nez.

Dmcl : Ecoutez, pour Godric je ne sais pas mais Helga que j'ai inteviewée, je vous assure qu'elle vous aime et qu'elle ne se moquera pas de vous.

Sal : Très bien. J'espère que vous ne mentez pas. Si elle me rit au nez, souvenez-vous que j'ai crée Poudlard. Je connais chaque coin, chaque pierre, chaque cachette de ce château. Si elle me rit au nez, je vous retrouverai, et je vous garantis, que je connais des sorts à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Vous ne voudriez pas que je les utilise sur vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et sur ces paroles, il se sauve retrouver sa chère Helga. Quand à moi, non je ne voudrais pas connaître ses sorts, mais ici c'est moi la journaliste, c'est moi l'auteur. Si je dis qu'Helga l'aime, c'est que c'est vrai.

**Alors, vous avez aimé ou ve me haissez d'avoir fait subir tout cela à Salazar Serpentard ?**


	7. Chapter 7

** Voici la septième interview qui est celle de Godric. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que je la trouve un plus ou moins bancale.**

**L'univers HP n'est pas à moi, mais à JKR. Je vous demande après votre lecture de lire attentivement la note de la fin.**

Je monte vers le septième pour interroger le portrait de Godric Gryffondor. Je croise sur mon chemin Mimi Geignarde toujours poursuivie par le Professeur Trelawney mais Albus Dumbledore n'est plus là. Etrange a-t-il finalement réussi à récupérer son déluminateur ? Ou bien a-til renoncé pour aller conter fleurette à Minerva MacGonagall ?

Un mystère de plus à creuser quand j'aurais terminé mon interview du célèbre Godric mais je croise aussi Neville Londubat qui tient la main d'Hannah Abbot. J'ai bien fait de les laisser seuls, ces deux là se sont bien rapprochés alors que Susan Bones crie toujours sur Zacharias Smith. Lavande Brown, ne poursuit plus Théodore Nott mais Terry Boott. Je sens que quand je vais interroger cette demoiselle, elle sera en train de harceler un autre garçon.

Pour le moment, il n'est plus temps d'un penser, puisque je suis enfin arrivée là où je voulais. C'est à dire devant le portrait de Godric Gryffondor, sauf qu'il y a un léger inconvénient. Le plus courageux des Fondateurs dort, mais c'est ma faute, je l'avoue, puisque je ne l'ai pas prévenu que j'allais venir l'interviewer. Je chuchote d'abord pour le réveiller en douceur, puis je crie un peu plus fort, mais soit il fait semblant de dormir, soit il n'entend pas mes hurlements et mes jurons pour le réveiller.

C'est finalement les jumeaux Weasley qui passaient par là qui sortent Godric Gryffondor de son sommeil en lui chatouillant le nez avec une plume. Celui-ci encore a moitié endormi marmonne : « Rowena ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! »

Pendant que je me retrouve à expliquer, que non, je ne suis pas Rowena Serdaigle, mais la plus gentille et fouineuse des journalistes, les jumeaux Weasley se sauvent en riant. Je peux enfin commencer mon interview et évidemment ma première question porte sur la plus intelligente des Fondateurs

Dmcl : Etiez-vous en train de rêver de Rowena serdaigle ?

Godric : Peut-être mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

Dmcl : Très bien, ne répondez pas, mais votre adorable manière de rougir comme une jouvencelle de quinze ans, est une preuve que vous rêviez de Rowena.

Godric : PARDON ! Ai-je bien entendu ? J'étais, ET JE SUIS le plus courageux des fondateurs, et vous osez me qualifier de... de... DE JOUVENCELLE DE QUINZE ANS !

Dmcl : Il semblerait que vous étiez ET QUE VOUS ETES également le plus colérique des Fondateurs.

Godric : Je ne suis pas colérique mais je dis haut et fort ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne suis pas le seul. Helga aussi criait. Surtout après Salazar quand il a détruit ses serres.

Dmcl : Et Rowena ?

Godric : Rowena, c'est curieux, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ses plus grandes colères étaient après moi.

Dmcl : La fois où elle a été le plus fâchée contre vous, c'était quand ?

Godric : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quand je suis revenu blessé de mon voyage en Grèce où j'ai combattu des Chimères. Ou bien la fois où une Vélane en visite à Poudlard a tenté de me séduire. Elle était également très fâchée, quand à cause de ma maladresse, je faisais tomber par inadvertance les piles de grimoires qui encombraient ses appartements.

Dmcl : Maladresse ? Vraiment ? Vous ne le faisiez pas exprès parfois, de faire tomber les livres de Rowena ?

Godric : Peut-être. J'avoue que cela m'exaspérait qu'elle passe autant de temps à lire et à engranger tous ces sorts, toute cette invraisemblable connaisance.

Dmcl : C'est parce qu'elle passait trop de temps à devenir la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps que vous vous êtes intéressé à Salazar.

Godric : Sûrement pas. Il a dû me jeter un sort pour que je m'intéresse à lui.

Dmcl : Vraiment ?

Godric : Peut-être pas. Il n'était pas si redoutable que ça. A vrai dire, il pleurait parce qu'il venait de se disputer avec Helga. A propos d'une histoire d'écureuil mais j'ai pas tout compris. Je crois que Salazar avait trouvé un écureuil mais que Helga voulait le garder pour elle. Il pleurait alors malgré son épouvantable caractère, je l'ai consolé.

Dmcl : Et vous avez complètement oublié Rowena ?

Godric : Oublier Rowena, c'est impossible. Je n'en pouvais plus de perdre mon temps à lui faire remarquer que j'existais mais je pense toujours à elle.

Dmcl : Allez-vous lui rendre visite dans son portrait ?

Godric : Oui mais je ne m'attarde pas parce qu'elle n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours occupée à lire quand je vais la voir. Comme si depuis des siècles qu'elle occupe ce tableau, elle connaissait pas par cœur tous ces vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Franchement, je maudis le peintre qui a installé ma Rowena au milieu d'une bibliothèque.

Dmcl : Et Salazar Serpentard ? Vous lui rendez visite de temps en temps ?

Godric : Il est fâché contre moi depuis de siècles. Je n'ai ni l'envie de perdre mon temps ni celle de recevoir un mauvais sort.

Dmcl : Ne désespérez pas. Je l'ai convaincu d'aller voir Helga alors peut-être qu'il viendra visiter votre portrait. Histoire de vérifier si vous êtes toujours le plus colérique des Fondateurs.

Godric : C'est absolument faux. Je vous le répète, je ne suis pas colérique. Je clame juste haut e t fort ce que j'ai à dire.

C'est inoui, ce que Godric gryffondor peut être entêté. Si je dis qu'il est le plus colérique des Fondateurs, c'est qu'il l'est. On verra bien s'il hurle ou pas quand Salazar viendra lui rendre visite.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé mais quoi qu'il en soit merci d'avoir lu. Sinon, je cherche un ou une béta reader. mon prochain chapitre sur Rowena ne me plait pas du tout et après je suis bloquée, j'ai peur de manquer d'idées et de vous lasser. Donc si quelqu'un veut m'aider, je suis preneuse. je cherche quelqu'un qui a du temps et surtout un grain de folie douce pour m'aider à trouver des idées.**


End file.
